Yumi You're A Fine Girl
by Hanabi of Seireitei
Summary: A girl madly in love, a sailor loyal to the sea...A love that wasn't meant to be.(Yumi,Ulrich)one-shot fic..Enjoy!rated PG-13 for some drug reference and some bad words.[COMPLETE!]
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note Hi! This is my first fanfic and song fic so please tell me what you think!! This is a one-shot fanfic.please note that in the real song it did not have the name Yumi in it but it is 'Brandy (you're a fine girl)'!! Hope you like it! PLEASE RR!! Thanx!! This is YumiOrrick4ever saying, "See ya later space people!!"

Disclaimer I do not own Code Lyoko or any of it's characters, nor do I own the song 'Brandy (you're a fine girl') by Looking Glass.

(The sailors say Yumi is a fine girl)

(What a good wife you would be)

(But my life my love and my lady)

(Is the sea)

(There's a port on a western bay)  
(And it serves a hundred ships a day)  
(Lonely sailors pass the time away)  
(And talk about their homes)

On a western Bay called Jujuca is a port that is very popular. Serving a hundred ships a day it has a great bar, called Jujuca Bar, where lonely sailors past the time away getting drunk and they talk about their homes.

"Cheers to the sea and all her beauty!!" Yelled one of the sailors that had just come in from a long trip at sea. He lifted his mug of beer to the air, took a breath, and then chugged the whole thing without stopping.

"Hey! Slow it down there Bob or you're gonna get knocked out!" Another sailor said with a laugh.

There was much noise in the bar for that was the only one in town and bars are just noisy in general. A lot of the sailors come just to see one of the waitresses, who was like a mother to them. Always there when they came to Jujuca Bay.

(And there's a girl in this harbor town)  
(And she works layin' whiskey down)  
(They say "Yumi, fetch another round")  
(She serves them whiskey and wine.)

The girl's name was Yumi. And she worked in the Jujuca Bar. Every one liked her thought she was beautiful. "Yumi, fetch another round!" Yelled a few drunken sailors.

Walking around in the dark and stuffy bar wasn't unusual for Yumi, she had been working here for the past six years, and was used to the smell of tabacco, cigars, and cigarettes. She served them their usual whiskey and wine.

"Hey there Yumi. How you been?!" Asked a guy from town. "Ok...I guess. Though it has been very busy for the past week. Is there a big deal around here?"

"Yeah. As a matter of fact there is. You know that old rich guy that lives on the top of Old Manor Hill; well he is having a whole lot of packages shipped out. Also he is hiring the best sailors on the ocean blue to come a deliver them!"...There was a short pause while Yumi processed this new information.

"OMIGOD! Really! That means-" She was cut of by a reply from another drunk sailor, named john, smoking some pot.

"That's right. That means HE will be here... Now Yumi be a doll and get me one of those damn good beers you serve!" He chuckled a little after he said it, as if he found what he said funny or maybe it was just because he was drunk, who knows.

"No way! I'm cutting you off that was your eleventh drink. And another note you are not driving home like that. I'll call a cab and don't you dare vomit on Mr. Williams' floor like last time!!!Oman was he pissed as hell at you! And get that little piece of crap out off your mouth (grabbed the pot out of his mouth, threw it on the floor, and rubbed it out with her foot)!!" She starts to walk away but John quickly grabbed her ass before she was out of his reach. Turning around; 'SLAP'. Pivoting to leave once again and expressed her anger by stating "You're suck a fucking bastard, you know that!... Now go home."

(The sailors say "Yumi, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl) )  
("What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl) )  
("Hear your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea")

After another hour or so she returned to the same table where the man from the village was sitting.

"Here's your drink Mr. Peabody." "Thank you very much Yumi. (He looked into her eyes) Yumi has any one ever told you that your eyes.... They are so beautiful.... They could probably even steal a sailor from the sea!"

Yumi didn't know what to say. "Now Mr. Peabody you're a married man, you shouldn't be hitting on younger women!" They both laughed. But Yumi knew that he was really hitting on her.

"See you around Mr. Peabody I have to go!" She waved good-bye and left. She then went in to the girl's restroom, which was all her own since there; 1. Were no other girls who worked at the Jujuca Bar and 2. No girl ever dared step foot in the Jujuca Bar if fear of getting abducted by a drunk sailor (but they all respected Yumi, she had power!).

(Yumi wears a braided chain)  
(Made of finest silver from the North of Spain)  
(A locket that bears the name)  
(Of the man that Yumi loves)

Yumi reached down under her uniform to pull up the necklace she had never taken off ever. Running her hands over it she remembered the day she received it. It was after a very handsome sailor had come back from a trip to Spain and gave her a present; the fineness silver from the North of Spain carefully handcrafted into a braid chain with a locket to match. She loved this man so much that she got the locket engraved with his name 'Ulrich'.

(He came on a summer's day)  
(Bringin' gifts from far away)  
(But he made it clear he couldn't stay)  
(No harbor was his home)

He came that hot summer day. Walking into the Jujuca Bar he took a seat at the counter. "Give me a beer will ya?" The bartender gave him his usual beer. Yumi peaked out of the bathroom. She saw him sitting there at the counter; it made her all warm inside.

He asked for another beer but the bartender wasn't there instead standing there was Yumi with his beer ready and waiting.

He smiled at her, standing there with his beer that he hadn't even ordered yet. ' I guess you knows that I always have the same amount of beers each time'. He smiled even more at this thought.

"Here...so...are you going to settle down after this big shipment? You know the towns people love you and would welcome you with open arm!?" Yumi stated eagerly.

"No Yumi I told you a billion times, the sea is my life and I leave it! I grew up on the sea and I will go down with it if I can fulfill my dream. But when I do fulfill it I might just think about settling down. Why do you ask?"

Yumi started to blush not wanting to tell him that she loved him. 'Maybe if I tell him that I love him he'll stay here!!' Yumi thought to herself briefly.

Then with out thinking she blurted the whole this out.

"Ulrich I love you, I want to you to stay here with me and be happy!I would do anything to make sure that you were happy!! Please stay. Please stay with me!I loved you!!! 3"

"Um......" He was speechless for a little but then the words came.

(The sailor said, " Yumi, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl))  
("What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl))  
("But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea")

"Yumi, you're a fine girl, what a good wife you would be. But my life, my lady is the sea."

Yumi fell on the floor, moments from tears. "Yumi I have something for you." She looked up to see his smiling face. He handed her a small box that when she opened it contained a small hair barrette that was made of the same martial that her locket was made of.

At that moment he walked off to go talk to his fellow sailors.

(Yeah, Yumi used to watch his eyes)  
(When he told his sailor stories)  
(She could feel the ocean foam rise)  
(She saw its ragin' glory)  
(But he had always told the truth, lord, he was an honest man)

(And does her best to understand)

She watched his eyes as he and his crewmates Odd and Jeremy told every one about their last adventure on the seven seas. In his eyes she feel something so familiar.

It was the sea, she could see the ocean's foam rise and saw it's ragin' glory. It made her warm inside, for she to had grew up by the sea and loved it dearly. She knew he always told the truth no matter how much trouble it would get him in, so she always believed him when he was telling his stories.

'I'll do my best to understand what you want!' She thought to herself, while she was still on the floor. All of the sudden she burst into tears and ran into the back room of the bar.

(At night when the bars close down)  
(Yumi walks through a silent town)  
(And loves a man who's not around)  
(She still can hear him say)  
(She hears him say, " Yumi, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl))  
("What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl))  
("But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea")

Many hours later it was closing time. All the sailors were going to the inns they are staying at for night. It was about three in the morning when Yumi walked through her silent town called Jujuca.

Knowing that he would be shipping off in a few hours, she still loves him, even though he won't be around. She is sad but will go on.

In her head she still hears him say, " Yumi, you're a fine girl, what a good wife you would be, but my life, my lover, my lady is the sea".

The End

Author's noteHope you liked that !! PLease review !! I'm open to all good and bad critizism(i can't spell thathehe)!I'm right now in the process of making my second code lyoko fanfic!! so keep a look out it is called 'Trapped In The Darkness of The Mind' (my what a long title) I have not posted a chapter yet so just wait a while!!! thanx with much 3 luv YumiOrrick4ever


	2. Author's note

A/N--- I have changed my pen name so just to tell you that YumiOrrick4ever and Kazeangel are the same author!! just giving you a heads up so that you don't get confused and I will be putting this in my pf too!!


End file.
